BelovedFairy
by zutaratje
Summary: 1 year after the war discovers Katara that she’s a fairy. Now, 4 years after the war she comes back from school and discovers that she has to marry prince Zuko. How will she keep her magic a secret?


Disclaimer: Avatar doesn't belong to me.

Content: 1 year after the war discovers Katara that she's a fairy. Now, 4 years after the war she comes back from school and discovers that she has to marry prince Zuko. How will she keep her magic a secret?

--

"Katara, welcome home."

Sokka, Hakoda and the rest of the Southern Water tribe tried to embrace her.

"I'm back home." Was her response, while she let them hug her.

"Did something happened here while I was in Feana, school for fairy's?" asked the girl after the embraces.

"Yes, but for that I want to speak with you." Said her father.

"Okay, I'm coming immediately."

After 5 minutes teleported Katara herself to the tent where her father wanted to talk to her. The girl went inside and sat down on a pillow.

Hakoda, who still stood up went to sit down.

"Yes, their happened something here." Began her father.

"You are now 18 year and the war stopped 4 years ago. Only, there are a few villages that don't believe that the Fire nation became good."

"Yes, but what does this has to do with the Southern Water tribe?" interrupted the Water bender.

"To stop the rebels their has been decided that prince Zuko will marry somebody outside the Fire nation. You are well known by many and this means that-"

"That I'm married off to prince Zuko." Said Katara unbelieving.

"Yes, within two days will a Fire nation ship arrive. You will be married to prince Zuko within two weeks."

"Father, you can't do that to me, I mean Zuko doesn't even know that I'm a fairy."

"That will be the hardest part, to try to keep it as long as possible a secret."

"Did Zuko chose me?"

"No, his uncle Fire lord Iroh has decided that you where the best choice. I'm sorry Katara, but I couldn't say no. Although Sokka destroyed the letter from the moment he could lay his fingers on it."

Katara laughed when she heard that.

"Well, if it is an irreversible agreement, I probably can't do anything against it?" sighed the girl.

"I'm glad that you think about it like that."

"I'm going to sleep." And with saying that she teleported herself to her room.

"Are you already going to sleep, you didn't even took evening meal yet." Said Sokka after he got out of his frightened situation.

Why couldn't his sister just walk to the hut. But no, she just had to use those weird tricks.

"I'm not hungry, you wouldn't be either when you just heard that you have to marry the prince of the Fire nation and you may not use any magic because he doesn't know that you're a fairy." Was the answer of the fairy.

"So you agree that you will marry that jerk!" did Sokka almost scream.

"First, that jerk, like you call him, is a prince. Second, he didn't chose for this as well and third, he killed his sister to save your life. So tell why are you then so mad?" Katara tried to keep her temper in check.

"Because I'm trying to protect my little sister." Was the silent answer from Sokka after he had seen that his sisters hands began crackling little magic shots.

"Good night Sokka and if you still want to say things, wait until tomorrow."

And before Sokka even good say something, he sat outside in the snow, and he only wore a thin shirt and pants.

--

1 month before Katara came home

--

"Uncle, you called for me." Said Zuko when he entered the throne room.

"Indeed nephew, I have my decision made, how we can keep the rebels in check." Said Fire lord Iroh, who from the throne was looking at the future Fire lord.

"And how will we keep the rebels in check, uncle?"

"If the rebels hear that the Fire nation takes a bride from another nation, then they will stop their believes of the fact that the Fire nation is still bad."

"A bride, you mean that I have to marry!" fire almost flew from Zuko's mouth, but he kept it in.

"Yes, I already sent a letter to her family. There is no way back."

"And who is it uncle?" Zuko tried to keep his temper in check.

"Katara, daughter of Hakoda, head of the Southern Water tribe." Even if his uncle couldn't see it, Zuko did relax a bit. The only thing he had to watch out for was that she wouldn't attack him with her water bending.

"And when will she arrive in the Fire nation?"

"Over a month she will come home, after that she will be picked up two days later and shipped over in three days. After nine days will be the marriage."

"What do you mean with; over a month she will come home?"

"Since her fifteenth birthday she's gone for 10 months, after 10 months she comes back for 2 months to the Southern Water tribe. This is the third year that this happens, but it would be the last time said her father."

"Good, thanks for the information uncle."

Zuko stood up and left the throne room.

'I'll find out where she is those 10 months." Thought he.

--

Chapter one of beloved fairy, hope you like it.


End file.
